Gayass y el Cascanueces
by Claypollo
Summary: Parodia de Barbie. Poco más.


Gayass abrió los ojos lentamente. Era de noche. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? No podía recordarlo… Se incorporó en lo que parecía un sofá caro. Uno que no podría permitirse aunque dejase de comprar comida un mes entero. Se levantó, asustado de mancharlo, y fue entonces que notó la brisilla entre sus piernas. Bajó la mirada para encontrar que llevaba puesto un camisón rosa de seda. Su cara se descompuso al instante.  
\- **¿QUÉ…?**  
Se asustó tanto que chocó con un enorme adorno de luces que reposaba sobre la chimenea apagada. Oh… Es cierto… ¿Ya era Navidad? ¿Qué hacía en Navidad en una casa pija de un desconocido? Miró alrededor, intentando buscar una respuesta. Caminó hasta un enorme árbol con miles de bolas y diferentes colgantes preciosos.  
\- **Que bien viven en esta casa…** -Se le escapó, examinando cada uno de los adornos.  
Una bailarina de cristal, bolas de color rojo, muñequitos de gengibre… Lo típico.  
De repente, su atención fue captada por uno de los adornos que colgaban del árbol, escondido, como si no quisiese que nadie se fijase en él. Se acercó lentamente, y separó algunas ramas.  
Un cascanueces. No era un cascanueces normal… Estaba vestido de soldadito, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su cabello rubio y ojos verdes de cristal. Las marcas parecidas a bigotes de gato de su rostro fueron la clave para él.  
\- **… ¿Kenny…?** -Murmuró.  
No pudo darle más vueltas, porque el enorme reloj de la sala empezó a sonar con fuerza. Eran las doce. Las campanadas asustaron al hombre, que casi se cae de espaldas. ¿Qué demonios era este sitio? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué llevaba vestido?  
Caminó hasta el sofá donde había despertado y se sentó. Debatiendo qué hacer ahora. ¿Avisar al dueño de la casa? ¿Y si tampoco sabía nada de él? Iba a parecer un intruso raro en camisón de niñita.  
Las campanas seguían sonando con fuerza en el viejo reloj de madera, haciendo que no pudiese pensar con claridad. Pero no fue ese sonido el que le alertó. Fue el de pasos y voces que venían de alguna parte de la habitación. Como si cientos de hombres estuviesen entre las paredes de la casa, hablando entre ellos.  
No tardó en ver de dónde venía el sonido. Ratas empezaron a salir de un agujero en la pared, al lado de la chimenea. Gayass no se consideraba una persona miedosa, pero cuando tantos bichos salían de un mismo sitio no podía evitar sentir un asco tremendo. Levantó los pies con zapatillas rositas al sofá.  
No eran ratas normales. Eso estaba claro. ¡Estaban hablando entre sí! ¡Además, portaban armaduras y armas como si fuesen la guardia real de un reino ratil!  
Las ratas mutantes empezaron a destruir los adornos de la habitación, y a comerse la comida de la mesa. Quiso levantarse y espantarlas, pero eran tantas que no tenía estómago para hacer otra cosa que no fuese mirar con horror.  
Entonces, su expresión cambió del asco y miedo a la confusión total. Un pequeño niño salió del agujero entre ratas. Tenía el pelo de color salmón, y dos grandes orejas de ratón saliendo de su cabeza, las cuales sujetaban una corona de oro. En su boca una sonrisa dentuda.  
\- **Oh, cascanueshesh~ No te eshcondash~** -Sonaba como si tuviese algo en la boca.  
Gayass dirigió la mirada al árbol. Bingo. El cascanueces ya no estaba ahí.  
Las ratas seguían destruyendo todo lo que veían, a ordenes del niño. Por ahora era como si no hubiesen percibido su presencia, lo cual agradeció al cielo. Pero si esto seguía así…  
\- **¡YA BASTA!** -De la nada, el cascanueces saltó desde la estrella en la punta del pinol. El niño con corona sonrió aún más.  
\- **¡MI PRINSHIPE!**  
\- **Rey Rata. Deja de destrozar todo en esta casa.** -Sacó su espada y apuntó al rey. - **O si no…  
** La expresión del niño cambió de la ilusión a la decepción en cuestión de segundos.  
\- **No piensho hasherlo hashta que vengash conmigo.** -Soltó, cruzándose de brazos como un caprichoso. El cascanueces sacudió su cabeza de madera fuertemente.  
- **¡Me niego!**  
- **¡GUARDIAAAAAAAAAS!**  
Las ratas persiguieron al juguete viviente por toda la habitación, y hábilmente este conseguía tumbarlos sólo con su espadita de plástico. El rey parecía cada vez más desesperado, hasta que decidió tomar la justicia por su mano.  
Agarró un bastón una gema roja y se acercó al cascanueces, abriéndose paso entre sus guardias. El bastón se transformó ante los ojos de Gayass en una espada.  
\- **Maldita sea…** -Murmuró el pobre cascanueces, chocando con la pared. Estaba rodeado.  
\- **Haha… Ahora por fin sherash mío.  
** Gayass actuó rápido. Agarró un jarrón con agua de una de las mesillas, y la vació en el suelo, acercándose al rey rata y su ejército, que le miraban horrorizados. Como si fuese la primera vez que se percataron de que alguien más estaba ahí.  
\- **Quietos...** -Susurró el hombre poniendo el jarrón boca abajo, dispuesto a atrapar a las ratas.  
El rey sin embargo, no parecía muy sorprendido. Agarró con fuerza su bastón-espada y apuntó al humano gigante.  
\- **Muere.** -Murmuró, moviendo el arma como si se tratase de una varita.  
Gayass abrió mucho los ojos al ver como un brillo rojo salía de la punta, e intentó cubrirse con el dichoso jarrón.  
\- **¡CUIDADO!** -Gritó el cascanueces, y fue lo último que vio. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.  
Un segundo… Dos… Diez… Un minuto pasó. No. No estaba muerto. Y tampoco inconsciente. Lentamente avanzó hacia una pequeña luz en el suelo, e intentó abrir eso que le impedía acceder a ella.  
Estaba… ¿Dentro del jarrón? No solo eso. Cuando consiguió salir de ahí se dio cuenta de que todo se había vuelto mucho más grande. No. Nada había cambiado su tamaño excepto él. Había menguado hasta ser del tamaño de las ratas, que ahora le miraban con una sonrisa horrorosa.  
\- **Vaya… Por Dios…** -Murmuró, dando un paso atrás.  
Antes de que se le avalanzasen, una mano de madera agarró la suya y lo tiró a salir corriendo a su lado. Era el cascanueces con los bigotes dibujados. Por culpa del camisón correr era un poco extraño. Nunca había corrido en vestido.  
\- **¡A POR ELLOS!** -Pudo oír la voz del rey mucho más clara ahora que era de su tamaño.  
El cascanueces maldeció por lo bajo, y se acercó a la chimenea con las luces colgantes.  
\- **Escala.** -Ordenó soltando la mano de Gayass. El detective levantó una ceja mirando la enorme hilera de luces que parecían infinitas.  
\- **Imposible.**  
- **¡VAMOS!**  
Al girarse se dio cuenta de la cantidad de soldados que estaban por alcanzarles. No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad empezó a escalar las luces con una mano, y con la otra asegurándose que el camisón no dejase nada a la vista.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto, miró hacia abajo.  
El cascanueces había acabado con gran cantidad de las ratas y había encontrado cobijo escalando el enorme pino con millones de adornos. El rey no se había dado por vencido. Su arma, ahora una ballesta, apuntaba al muñeco de madera que hacía todo lo posible por esconderse entre las ramitas.  
\- **¡CUIDADO!** -Gritó el hombre, alertándolo.  
Por suerte, consiguió esquivar la flecha saltando hacia otra rama. Para ser de madera era bastante ágil.  
Sonrió aliviado, pero su alegría se vio empañada en cuestión de segundos. El rey volvía a apuntarlo, esta vez subido a una mesita para tener mejor rango y menos margen de error. Gayass tomó aire y comenzó a balancearse. Lo tenía a huevo. Sólo tenía que…  
- **¡Uy!** -Antes de poder saltar a la mesa su zapatilla salió volando, dándole en toda la cabeza al rey.  
Las ratas, el cascanueces y Gayass vieron horrorizados cómo el niño cayó de la mesa totalmente K.O.  
En la habitación se produjo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos. ¿Estaba…? ¿Estaba muerto?  
Y de pronto. Un llanto. Bueno, más bien un berrido bestial. Era tan agudo que Gayass pensó que iba a quedarse sordo. Era la señal para el grupo de ratas de que debían marcharse de inmediato. Entre dos o tres cogieron al niño, y desaparecieron por el agujero del que habían venido en cuestión de segundos.  
De nuevo silencio.  
Gayass empezó a procesar lo que acababa de pasar, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de eso. Las luces a las que estaba agarrado bajaron un poco, y entonces lo supo. Se iban a caer.  
- **¡OH, MIERD-! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
** Empezó a caer al vacío, justo a la vez que el cascanueces había conseguido bajar sano y salvo con carita de satisfacción. Miró hacia arriba y se vio a ese tipo que estaba a punto de caer encima suyo.  
El golpe debió oírse por toda la habitación.

Humano y cascanueces se levantaron del suelo con un suave quejido. El rubio fue el primero que habló, ayudando a Gayass a levantarse.  
\- **O-Ouch… Gracias… Por salvarme la vida.  
** El hombre se le quedó mirando durante unos largos segundos, hasta que reaccionó.  
\- **¿E-Eh? D-De nada.** -Respondió, parpadeando rápidamente. El cascanueces guardó su espada con un suspiro, mientras que Gayass miraba alrededor flipando en colores. - **Esto. Tiene que ser un sueño.**  
\- **Me temo que no** -Negó el muñequito, colocandose bien su sombrero de madera. - **Y tengo que regresar a Parthinia mientras tenga oportunidad.  
** Empezó a caminar todo seguro hacia el agujero en la pared, pero el humano alcanzó a agarrarlo del brazo antes de que se marchase.  
\- **¡Un segundo! ¡Antes de irte…! ¿Qué tal si me cambias de vuelta?** -Ante la mirada confusa del cascanueces siguió. - **Ya sabes… Solía ser… Mucho más alto.**  
\- **Oh.** -Pensativo, el juguete esperó unos segundos. - **Lo siento. Yo no puedo deshacer la magia del Rey Lyel.**  
- **Lyel. Por supuesto.** -Gayass se golpeó la frente interiormente.  
- **¡PERO LA PRINCESA DE AZÚCAR SI QUE PUEDE!  
** \- **La… Princesa de… Azúcar.** -El rostro del hombre parecía cansado.  
\- **¡Si! Te contaré un secreto.** -Se acercó un poco. - **Yo no solía ser un cascanueces… ¡Por eso la estoy buscando! ¡Está más allá del mar de las tormentas! Y... Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.**  
\- **¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Ahí?** -Señaló el agujero, levantando una ceja. - **No lo creo.**  
\- **¡Pero es la única maneraaaa!** -Se quejó el pobre cascanueces. Al ver que el hombre estaba clavado en su decisión suspiró. - **Está bien entonces… Mira esto.  
** Le entregó un colgante dorado con un corazón. **  
**- **¿Qué es esto?  
** \- **Me lo dio un búho.** -Gayass estaba a punto de marcharse. - **¡ESPERA! Me dijo que si encontraba a la Princesa de Azúcar y abría el colgante volvería a la normalidad. Te lo confío si no me crees.  
** Se quedó mirando el corazón dorado unos momentos. Acabó con un largo suspiro, guardándolo en el bolsillo del camisón. Era mejor que quedarse en ese salon siendo del tamaño de una moneda.  
\- **Está bien. Vamos a… Potentia. A por la Princesa de Azúcar.  
** \- **Parthinia.** -Le corrigió el cascanueces. - **¡YUJU! ¡UN COMPAÑERO! Por cierto, bonito vestido.**  
Estaba harto y ni siquiera había empezado el viaje.


End file.
